Dan's Confession
by charmedgal005
Summary: Don comes back in the future and confesses his love for Piper. How will they both react? How will Leo react? Complete!
1. Dan's reaction

Dan's Confession  
  
By charmedgal005  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
If I owned these Characters (aside from the ones you don't recognize) I probably wouldn't be writing these. If I owned these characters, you would probably see this story on the show. Hey! You know what? I am writing these and you don't see this story line on the show, therefore, I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!! So don't sue me!  
  
  
  
This is it. This is it. It has taken me over seven years, but this is it. I've loved Her all these years. Her smile. Her hair. The way She laughed. The way Her beautiful brown eyes made me melt. Everything about Her made me smile. Here I am, standing at Her door. Maybe I should have called first. Yeah. I'm going to head back to my hotel room and call her, and then come over. NO! I can't do that. It has taken me seven years to work up the courage to do this, I can't have come all this way to back out now, and never get the courage to do it again. This is it. I'm going to reach over and ring the door bell. There, that wasn't so hard. Voices rise from inside, HERS!  
  
"Prue, no. Let me get the door" It was Her voice. How sweet it was. It was even sweeter than I remember. Like daises on a summer day. Will She remember me? Oh no, I can't panic now. Not now. Yes, She will remember me. I used to live next door, but it has been seven years. The door opens, I look up to see Her, only to be dismayed. There was a girl standing there, no older than five. She stares at me blankly. Oh no!! Her hair looks like Hers. Her eyes made me melt, just like She once did. She has a daughter, She must be married! I panic again. Quickly changing my thoughts I looked cheerfully at the girl.  
  
"Hey there! Is Piper home?" I asked her. Of course Piper was home! I could hear the sweetest sound from inside.  
  
"Yes. Why?" The girl asked. Then, coming around the corner, there She was. Wiping her hands on an apron. She must have been cooking. I remember how She loved to cook. My mouth begins watering as I remember Her heavenly food. She saw me. Oh no! She's panicking. No, no, no Piper! Don't make this harder than this already is. You got to let me talk, before you panic. Please Piper.  
  
"Hi Dan!" She says cheerfully. On the outside I knew that she was showing no emotion, but those eyes tell me so more. Shit! I was the last person on earth she wanted to see. What do I say? What do I Say? Why does my mind have to freeze now. She just said Hi to me. When one person says hi to another, that other person says, what? Crap, ok think Dan think. Hi. Duh! Thank you God! I remember what to say. How do I say that without sounding like an idiot? There is only one way to say hi. That's it I'm going to talk to her.  
  
"Hi Piper." Shit! I sounded like an idiot!!!  
  
"Why don't you come in?" She offered, taking my hand. Her hand was so soft, her touch the same. Why didn't you love me back? My head screamed at her. I LOVE YOU!!! My head is screaming now. I must control my words. Her daughter is right there. Maybe it isn't her daughter. Yeah. Maybe it is one of her nieces. It could be her sister Phoebe's daughter, or maybe she's Prue's daughter. Why would Prue name her daughter after her? It has been done. God, no she is Piper's daughter. I walk into the entrance way and look around. My heart begins to beat faster. I hope She doesn't hear it, that would suck more. The house looked the same as I remember. Only there were toys littered around the halls. She looked away from me, and at the girl there.  
  
"Prue sweetie, why don't you go watch TV now? Ok?" Her voice rang through my ears. Please God, don't let me loose it. I pray.  
  
"But Mommy, we were baking cookies!" The girl whines. Great! She called Her Mommy, meaning that the girl, her name is Prue if I remember, is Her daughter.  
  
"Mommy needs to talk to my friend Dan here now, ok Prue. I promise, when the buzzer rings, you can come into the kitchen, and we can take the cookies out together, and then you are to go back and watch TV. Now, Prue." Piper said. I watched the girl reluctantly turn and go. Did She just call me a friend? I'm her friend, or was she just saying that to her daughter? So many questions, all of them would sound stupid to ask. "Why don't we talk in the kitchen?" She said, her voice pulling me out of my reverie. Didn't she just tell Prue to go watch TV? Why does she now want to talk to her in the kitchen? Great Dan! You are so distracted with how beautiful She looks that you aren't even thinking straight.  
  
"Sure." I say. Shit! I took forever to answer her. I must really look like an idiot now. I follow her into the kitchen. I'm handed a cup of coffee. Neither of us talked, and it was very eerie. As long as it is silent, let's practice what I'm going to say. Piper, I love you. No, too blunt. After all these years, I love everything about you. No that sounded stupid.  
  
"How have you been Dan?" She asked. How have I been? Let's see after we broke up, I have been miserable.  
  
"Pretty good. You?" I lied to Her.  
  
"Ok." She answered. We were making conversation now. I don't remember what is going on. Why did I just say that I was sorry about? Think Dan, think! Oh yeah, she just told me that Prue died. That does explain her daughter's name.  
  
"So, P3 has been blooming…"  
  
"I love you Piper! I always have!" I interrupt. CRAP!!! Did I just say that? That was not how I wanted to tell her. What is going to do? She stared at me. The buzzer rang on the oven, but I don't think that either of us heard it. The pitter patter of Prue's feet was heard, but our glare of each other was not diverted.  
  
"You can't do this to me." Was all she said. "It is best if you leave." She pointed to the door, and then turned her attention to her daughter. I leave. She wouldn't have acted like that if she didn't have feelings for me too.  
  
If I get reviews I might just post the next chapter. This will turn out to be a Piper and Leo fic, but not now ( REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	2. Piper's reaction

At first it was good to see him. I hadn't seen Dan in what? Eight years? Every once in a while, I wonder what would have happened if I had chosen Dan over Leo. But what married woman doesn't wonder that kind of thing. Now here we are sitting there talking. I can tell that Dan has something to say. I almost wish he would get it over with; I have other things to do. I even promised Prue that today we would make cookies, and if anyone interrupted it, I would ignore it. But she made me promise that if a demon attacked I would kill him though. Now I've broken a promise to my daughter. I feel rotten. I wonder if he can see that. We're talking, about what? My lips are moving, but I don't know what I'm saying. I wish he would tell me what ever he came to tell me. Oh God! Does he know? Does he know that I'm a witch? We cast that spell right before he moved, but could it have worn off, and he now remembers that I'm a witch. Come on, Dan, say what you wanted to say and get on with it.  
  
"How is you business going?" Business? What business? Oh he must mean P3, think Piper think. How is P3 doing? P3 is doing like P3 has always been. I can't tell him that, I'll sound stupid.  
  
"So, P3's been booming…" Why did I add that 'so' in front of it? It must have sounded so stupid.  
  
"I love you Piper! I always have!" Crap!! Why did what he had to tell me be that? I could handle him knowing my secret, but that?!?! This is not good. I don't know what do I say? I'm married! I can't have ex- boyfriends coming to my door and confessing their love for me. I stare at him. I don't know what else to do. God, he has good eyes. What am I doing? Leo had good eyes too. No! Leo has good eyes. Leo has good eyes, eyes that make me want to go up and give my HUSBAND a great big kiss. I hear the buzzer ring from the oven. I remember telling Prue that she could come into the kitchen and take out the cookies when the buzzer rang. Yep, here comes one of my angels. I HAVE TWO ANGELS!!! LEO AND PRUE!!! WE ARE A FAMILY!! My head screams these reminders. Old feelings are being resurfaced. The slight attraction to Dan, and the love for Leo. Or do I love Dan, and am attracted to Leo? Oh my, this is not good. Must get him out of the house. Now. Prue's hand is tugging on my jeans as she points to the oven. I stand up and begin to help my daughter take out the cookies.  
  
"You can't do this to me. It is best if you leave." I try not to watch him leave, at first his face was saddened, I guess because I told him to leave. But he is now smiling, oh no!! I gave him the wrong message. I don't love him. I love my husband. I love Leo, not Dan. Do I tell Leo? I need to, but I don't know when he will be back. Phoebe is unreachable, and I really can't talk to Paige about this because she never even knew Dan. There is only one person who could help me. Prue. I think I will go visit her grave today. I don't know what to do about little Prue though. I could, I could… OUCH!!! Watch what you are doing Piper! Do not touch hot pan with bare hand.  
  
"DO not do what I just did Prue. It hurts." I tell my daughter. I feel the cool water run over my burnt hand. Stupid Dan. I blame him for this pain, both the physical and psychological. If he didn't come here, I wouldn't have been so distracted that I hurt my hand. If he didn't come here, I wouldn't have to reassure my self that I love Leo. Now about visiting Prue's grave. If Paige will take her, I can go by myself. That way I can tell her this without having to worry about Prue running around, or over hearing it and asking questions. "Prue, Mommy need to do something alone for a little while, do you mind if you spend time with your Aunt Paige?" I ask. Oh no! She looks hurt. Please Prue, I silently beg, please understand. I see the normal sniffles of a little girl about ready to cry. "Please, I really need to do something, and I don't know where Daddy is." The sniffles are ceasing. This is good.  
  
"Ok Mommy, but you promise that we can make cookies tomorrow too?"  
  
"I do." As long as I'm not too confused that I can't think straight. I feel like I'm a walking zombie. That is one kind of evil I have not been acquainted with yet. One minute I'm calling Paige, and the next I'm driving to her house. Leo once did that to me. I would be so distracted thinking about Leo that I would just jump from place to place, not remembering the cream filling. Dan never had that effect on me. This is the first time. Well, this time it is because he has got me so mixed up. Why doesn't Leo still have that effect on me? "Thank you for doing this for me, Paige. I really needed to do some stuff without Prue there." God, are we already at Paige's apartment? It warmed my heart to see Prue giving Paige a big hug. Prue will be all right with her aunt.  
  
"I know this isn't groceries. Something is troubling you. Want to talk?" Paige is such a good friend and sister, offering her brain. I should accept, it might be helpful to talk to her and her not know Dan. No, I need to tell Leo before I tell someone who can give me advice yet. Turn her down that is what I will do. "No thanks Paige, but I really need to tell Leo or Prue," my little girl peaked up at the sound of her name. I wonder sometimes why I named her after my sister; I need to straighten this out, "your Aunt Prue, Prue," oh yeah like that helped. "Before I tell anyone else." Ok, I did it again. I think I enjoyed this whole jumping thing when I was thinking of Leo, but this is really annoying. I'm now in front of Prue's grave. When did I buy these flowers? Was I speeding? Or did I use magic to get here? So many questions I want answered. "Hey Prue, I really need your sisterly wisdom now. Just listen that is all I need someone to do right now. Dan came by today. And he tells me that he still loves me. It has been eight years. But I love Leo! Now I don't know what to do. He doesn't know that I'm married, but I think he knew. Little Prue answered the door. I'm so confused because I love Leo so much, but I don't know what to do about Dan." I placed the flowers down, I got what I needed. I got what I had been feeling off my chest. Someone knew, even if that someone couldn't help me with this. I sit down. I close my eyes, and try to think clearly. This was a choice I made eight years ago. Leo or Dan? Leo or Dan? I open my eyes to see blackness surrounding me. The stars were out. I must have fallen asleep! But I wasn't cold, or uncomfortable. I was warm and in the arms of the man I love. His touch comforted me. Startled I look up. "Leo! How long have you been here?" I hope he hadn't been there from the start.  
  
"I followed you here. I wanted to surprise you." Oh no! He did here my confession to Prue. I try to look at his face, but the darkness engulfs it, I can't read his expression. Is he mad? Is he hurt? I don't want either. I love Leo. I chose him the first time, and I chose him now.  
  
"Then you heard my confession." Please say no. Leo, I wanted to tell you where I could see your reaction.  
  
"Yes." Great. "But I also heard you say that you loved me." What? So he is not upset? Before I know what is happening, he pulls me into a passionate kiss. I felt a connection. It was wonderful, a soaring sensation. I had no doubt in my mind who I loved. I loved Leo. "I love you Piper." I melted. He had said those four words before, he had said them many times, but he knew I needed them now.  
  
There was only one thing to say now. "I love you too Leo." I looked at his face. Oh no!!! It was late! Prue was still at Paige's house. How late was it anyway? How long had I been sleeping there? I looked at my watch. It was flashing 2:33. Oh no!! Prue was there all night. "Leo, I left Prue at Paige's!!" How could I have been so stupid? Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
  
"I took care of it. I saw you alone here, and knew she had to be at Paige's with Phoebe away. So I called her after you fell asleep, and Paige agreed to watch her throughout the night." He was perfect. He knew I would I would be cold and uncomfortable, he held me in his arms. He knew I would worry about Prue, he took care of it. I married the perfect angel. With nothing else to do, we sat there, staring at my sister's grave. It was perfect. I no longer was confused, I knew I loved Leo. How did I get back home? I was so in love with my angel. I'm doing it again. I'm so in love that I am forgetting the cream filling. 


	3. Leo's reaction

The elders surprise me sometimes. A week off. They have never given me that much time off before. I'm click your heals happy. True, I haven't seen my family in a month. Wow, I usually never go that long without seeing them. Normally they need my help in vanquishing a demon, but it has been a demon free month. I feel sorry for the other whitelighters who don't enjoy their time off. It gets pretty boring up here. I love being able to come home after a long day, or week, or month of work. They look at me like I'm psycho. No, I'm not psycho. Just extremely happy. I get to see Prue, and my angel. Piper. God, I've missed her the most. I'm coming home babies, home. I'll surprise them. Normally I'll send down a flower on the bed the night before I come home, but I'll just surprise them. Prue, is in the… Paige's? What is she doing at Paige's house? And Piper is driving someplace? What is going on? Piper doesn't like to leave Prue at Paige's like that.  
  
"Hey Leo!" Ouch stab-in-gut. I hate seeing Prue, sometimes. I love her like a sister, like I should, but I get to see her. She's Piper's sister, and I can tell that Piper misses her.  
  
"They gave you time off I see!" Why do I get to see her? Why can't I tell Piper.  
  
"Uh yeah! A week. I wish it was more, but what can you say?" You can say that I'll clip my wings, but still retain my powers.  
  
"That's great!" Andy, never got to know him all that much when he was alive, but it stabs me too when I hear his voice. Must break up meeting. Must see family. I'll see Prue first, see what is going on.  
  
"Well, I'm going to see my family now. Later guys." I can hear them say good by as I leave. Ah safety of Paige's house. Where's my little angel?  
  
"DADDY!!!" There she is. God she looks like her mother more and more everyday. She's got the same brown wavy hair. The same captivating eyes. Some don't believe that I am her father. But one look at her personality and everyone else says that I am her father. "You're home Daddy!!!" Running. Prue is running towards me, like a hurricane. Ooff. She hits me hard. Pick her up Leo. Pick up your daughter.  
  
"Yep! They gave me the week off." And there is Paige. Must try to send message to her. It's in the eyes. What is going on? Where's Piper? She's sending me a mixed signal. What?  
  
"Prue sweetie? Where's Mommy?" Right to the source.  
  
"I dunno. She was all weird after the man came over today. WE didn't even finish our cookies!" Woah! Man? Not finish cookies? Something is wrong. This isn't typical Piper behavior.  
  
"Prue, Daddy needs to find Mommy, I'll be back. I don't have to go back for a whole week!" Don't pout. Please, something is not right, I need to fix that and now. Please Prue? For Daddy?  
  
"Prue, I'll bake cookies with you." Paige you're an angel. Well half, but I get the point. Thanks, please tell me she got that. Smiled, good she understood. Piper is driving to the cemetery. Ok, I know where she is going. I'll orb behind the tree that is right there. I'll surprise her. The fresh air smells good. Ok, there she is. Piper, you seem distracted. Flowers? Something is wrong.  
  
. "Hey Prue, I really need your sisterly wisdom now. Just listen that is all I need someone to do right now. Dan came by today." THAT BASTERED!!!!! I thought I made it clear to stay away from Piper. "And he tells me that he still loves me." Wow, that is the third time I have been stabbed today. I really am starting to hate him. Just listen Leo. You may miss something important. "It has been eight years. But I love Leo! Now I don't know what to do. He doesn't know that I'm married, but I think he knew. Little Prue answered the door. I'm so confused because I love Leo so much, but I don't know what to do about Dan." She loves me. She made that choice eight years ago. And she was forced to make that choice again. Me. I love you too. Is she falling asleep? I think so. I'm going over there. I love you too Piper. I love you too. She's so warm and soft. I'll stay here until the end of the world. Just me and Piper. But Prue will be upset. I kinda left without saying good bye. There should be a cell phone in Piper's purse, I'll use that. No, that is a pen, wallet. No. No. Ah ha! Phone. What is Paige's number again? 555-3432? Or is it 555-3423? No, it's 555-3234. No it is none of those. Thank god for speed dial. Mathews, Mathews. No, not Martinson, Mathews. There. 555-4453. Wow, I couldn't have been any more off.  
  
"Hey Paige, can you watch Prue for the rest of the night?" Please, don't mind please don't mind.  
  
"Hi to you too Leo. Sure." Paige, you're an angel. Well, half, but I get the point.  
  
"Thanks, I got to go. Tell Prue I love her." Hang up before you can here Prue wailing. I did bail on her. I'm a terrible father. If I had been at the house today, stupid Dan wouldn't have confessed his love. I'm a terrible husband. The stars are beautiful tonight. Really amazing. I wish Piper was awake to see this. It is late, wow, did I too fall asleep? It is 2:30! I hope Prue did ok. She's never spent the night anywhere but home. Piper's moving. I'm smiling at her. Sure I'm a little hurt, but you know, I heard her repeatedly say that she loved me.  
  
"Leo! How long have you been here?" She looked at me. She is surprised.  
  
"I followed you here. I wanted to surprise you." Did I surprise you? You sure surprised me.  
  
"Then you heard my confession." Yes, but do I tell her this? Piper, you want me to say no, don't you? You didn't want me to find out this way. You wanted to tell me in your face.  
  
"Yes." I think that the truth was what you wanted. "But I also heard you say that you loved me." She was so beautiful in my arms. I could just kiss her. Well, screw that urge, I'm going to kiss her. It was wonderful. "I love you Piper." I say when we pulled apart.  
  
"I love you too Leo." I know. I know.  
  
"Leo, I left Prue at Paige's!!" I smile. I know something you don't know. Toda toda. I know something you don't know. Toda toda teday.  
  
"I took care of it. I saw you alone here, and knew she had to be at Paige's with Phoebe away. So I called her after you fell asleep, and Paige agreed to watch her throughout the night." She really appreciates that. Maybe I'm not such a bad father. Maybe I'm not such a bad husband. Maybe I'm perfect for Prue and Piper. But I still want to kill that bastard. He had Piper questioning her loyalty. At least he is gone. Gone, and out of our lives. Sitting there. That is what I wanted to do. All eternity, for ever and ever. I think that that is what Piper wanted. She decided not to stir, I think, because she isn't moving. She is awake and alive because I can fell and hear her sigh. Man! Why does eternity have to last until sun rise? 


End file.
